


Youtuber Whispers: The Lolli Incident

by Jinn_Jinn



Category: RPF - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M, I said I wasn't going to do this again, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, am I the only one writing Louise romantically???, dammit, get to it people!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinn_Jinn/pseuds/Jinn_Jinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I have a lick of your lolli?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youtuber Whispers: The Lolli Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it in an hour. Sorry for any errors.

Joe Sugg was pretty sure he was going to die of blue balls. Currently he was shooting an episode of Youtuber Whispers and he managed to wrangle in Tyler, Connor, Troye and Louise into it. It was supposed to be hilarious with loud music and the shouting of inappropriate words, but he wasn’t prepared for what Louise had unexpectedly brought.

It was a simple, round, pink and yellow candy on a stick that Louise decided to innocently suck on through the entire game. A delicious lollipop with the faint hint of strawberry that tickled the air around her. Her perfectly colored lips wrapped around the round treat as she contently sucked on it. No one paid attention nor cared that she brought it.

He had paid attention. He had paid attention right from the start. He watched as the goddamn lolli disappeared between her soft lips and her cheeks hollowed as she sucked contently on the delicious flavor. He could only imagine what her tongue was doing. Did she tease the top or did she swirl it around?

Joe had to look away and shifted awkwardly in order to adjust himself.

 

* * *

 

Fortunately, the other guys were wonderfully distracting and he managed to get through most of it. It moved fairly smoothly with him always in the main room and the others coming one by one. Everyone had a chance to be first, which was fine, until he realized that now the rotation had Louise and him alone in the main room while the others were in another room waiting for him to give the okay for them to re-enter.

Joe told himself to stay in control, to get the game going, to not say anything that sounded remotely sexual or inappropriate or creepy.

“Can I have a lick of your lolli?”

Like that.

God must love him, because Louise, wide eyed, pretty in mint green with the black headphones blasting music into her ears only gave him a confused stare. “Are we ready??”

Perhaps he’d been a little aroused for too long because he suddenly felt like tempting fate.

“Can I have a lick of your lolli?” He asked again.

Louise, still focused on the game, jerked her thumb up. “Do this if you’re ready!”

Joe looked at her dead on and repeated more firmly, “Can I have a lick of your lolli!”

She looked at him still dumbstruck and deaf so he said again, “That’s not it, but can I have a lick of your lolli.”

He really had to stop asking, but he was burning with curiosity to know if he could taste her on her lolli. If that sweetness would combine with the strawberry of the lolli. Maybe that would stave off the hunger he suddenly felt. Maybe.

“Are you ready??” She asked again, clueless, but starting to smile.

“Yeah, but can I have a lick of your lolli??” He asked wanting to lean close to her amused lips.

Suddenly Louise understood. “My lolli??”

“Yeah.” He looked at it and then at her with hopeful eyes.

Louise pondered it a moment, knowing that Joe had a sweet tooth, but wondering if it was borderline gross to share a lolli with someone else.

Joe seemed to have read her mind because he said, “I’m not sick, promise. I just really want a lick.”

He said that rather breathlessly and Louise felt her insides flutter. Curiosity overcame her and she lifted the lolli towards Joe’s direction.

She was holding it by the end of the stick, but that’s not what Joe wanted. He gently reached out and grasped her hand with the lolli and brought the treat up to his watering mouth.

Louise watched fascinated as the lolli disappeared into his mouth. His eyes closed as he focused on the taste and he was having more than just a lick. She can see the way he swirled the candy in his mouth that he was concentrating, thinking about something. Probably something else that was round, firm and sweet under his tongue.

Desire flared hotly at the idea.

It didn’t help that the hand holding hers and the lolli was stroking her. His thumb grazed up and down against the soft meat of her thumb, setting her heart racing.

Joe slowly realized he had taken more than a lick for longer than would be deemed appropriate. He opened his eyes, now smoky blue with want, and reluctantly drew the lolli away. Glancing at Louise, he realized he had a captured audience. Her eyes were glassy and her lips were parted invitingly as if begging for a kiss.

Joe swallowed heavily and licked his lips. “Tastes like strawberries…….and you.”

Louise’s breath hitched. “Joe.” She breathed out faintly.

Joe bit his lip before diving forward and claiming her mouth for a hungry kiss. Louise didn’t waver as her hands captured his face and she kissed him back with great fervor. The kiss was hard and demanding, as if Joe was determined to get the flavor of the lolli directly from her. His arms grasped her around her waist and dragged her hard against him. Lolli forgotten, her own hands wandered under his soft white shirt as her perfectly manicured fingers caressed the hot skin of his back.

“Louise, shit Louise.” He murmured against her as they fell back on the bed.

A slender hand rested on her bare knee and slithered up her dress. She broke out into goosebumps and bit his lip instinctively when he skimmed the edge of her panty.  He drew back and smiled, waggling his brows. “Are you sweet all over?”

She shuddered and moaned. “Joe!”

“Joe!! Are you guys ready??” Troye suddenly asked.

Reality came at them like a cold bucket of water and they flew apart in utter panic. Joe flipped around violently and fell off the bed to answer the door.  Louise scrambled to adjust the headphones that had twisted off her head and find her lolli.

Joe slammed himself up against the door before Troye could walk in. “Uh, not yet! We had some technical issues. Hold on a minute!” He called out.

“Oh, okay, I just wanted to know if I had time to use the bathroom!”

Joe, calming himself down, replied. “Yeah, go ahead!”

“Thanks, mate!”

Joe listened until the sound of Troye’s footsteps disappeared before turning back to Louise. “Jesus.”

“I think I saw my life flash before my eyes.” Louise said, hand over her heart as it beat madly.

Joe took in her flushed features, realizing she was blushing deeply in embarrassment and perhaps shame. He didn’t want her to be ashamed of what they did. “You’re gorgeous when you blush.”

Louise felt her face burn at the compliment and she smiled faintly. “Joe, stop it.”

He smiled and shook his head. “No.” He joined her back on the bed. “I want to see how far the blush goes.”

She shivered and her thighs pressed together ever so subtly. Joe leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the spot below her ear. “Can I find out……tonight?”

Not to be so easily outdone, Louise leaned forward, gave the meat of the Joe’s ear a little bite and whispered, “You can find out after the game if we have time.”

Arousal shot up so hard in Joe that his stomach spasmed and he genuinely thought he’d wet himself when Louise withdrew and resumed sucking on her lolli.

He shot off the bed and went to gather the other guys. They had a game to finish!

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn't going to write again, but I watched Youtuber Whispers 3 blooper reel and Joe asking to have a lick of Louise's lollipop made me go 0.o 
> 
> Yeah, no sex. Just can't make myself do it with real life people.


End file.
